Lauren Branning's Big Pussy
by The Spectacular S-Man
Summary: Lauren Branning has an abnormally large and horny clit and the only way to ease it is to have lots of sexy with lots of different people
1. Lucy Beale

It was a mile to work and Lauren had hardly said two words for most of the trip. "What's bugging ya Lauren," asked Lucy? "Oh nothing," replied Lauren. "Don't give me that, something for sure is on your mind," said Lucy. "Well...," Lauren hesitated. "Give, what's up," pressed Lucy? "This is a little embarrassing but I've got trouble, you know, down there," said Lauren as she pointed to her crotch, and after a few exchanges back and forth Lauren finally explained to Lucy that her clitoris seemed to be much bigger than it should be! And worse yet her labia seemed to be growing as well! Her whole pussy seemed to be puffed up! Lucy assured her that there was nothing wrong and told her that they would check it out after work. Upon entering work, Lauren tried to put the whole thing out of her mind, maybe Lucy was right, nothing to worry about!

On the way home from work Lauren acted as if nothing was wrong, and didn't bring up what they had talked about that morning and hoped that Lucy wouldn't either. No such luck! Right away Lucy wanted to get right home and check out Lauren's privates! Lauren started to protest but Lucy just shut her up, took her by the arm, and steered Lauren towards home. Finally in Lauren's room. Lucy said, "OK, let's see it!" Reluctantly Lauren slowly began taking off her clothes. Lauren had always been proud of her body, because in eighteen short years she really had the build of a full grown woman. To be perfectly honest about it, she was a boy's wet dream!

Now, however, she felt very self-conscious undressing in front of someone who had seen her nude hundreds of times. After finally slipping of her panties Lucy said, "lie down on the bed and spread your legs." Lauren lay back on the pillows and spread her legs completely exposing herself to her friend's steady gaze. Lucy put her face down close enough to her pussy that she could feel her breath! "Well," asked Lauren? Lucy took her fingers and gently parted Lauren's bush to get a better look. What she saw was stunning, Lauren had not been exaggerating, her clit was at least two or three times its normal size, and her lips too, they were puffed up like a balloon! Another thing that Lucy quickly surmised was that Lauren's pussy was very wet with what looked like sexual excitement! "Lauren, you're all wet, are you turned on?" "All the time, Lucy, my clit seems to itch all the time and never stops!" Lucy started to feel her own pussy starting to leak, God, what was happening to her?

She then did something she had never even dreamed of, with the tip of her index finger she very softly brushed the tip of Laurens erect clit, and at its mere touch, Lauren suck in a gulp of air and her pussy jerked spasmodically, and before Lauren could even say a word, Lucy leaned over and took the engorged little organ into her mouth and started to suck it! "What are you doing?" A moaning Lauren asked? "I'm going to suck you off, your clit and pussy is absolutely beautiful," her friend gasped softly!

With the state her clit was in, Lauren just closed her eyes and let Lucy take care of her pussy, and immediately she could feel her vaginal lips puffing up even bigger than before, her clit was now throbbing due to the sucking Lucy was giving it. Lauren's hands had by now cupped her large chest and were tweaking the hard nipples as her whole body seem to revolve around that damned clit!

For weeks now Lauren had been forced to masturbate at least twice a day to keep from climbing the walls, and although she never had thought of herself as gay or bi, right at this moment all she cared about was getting off, Lucy could have been the mailman, her doctor or her boss for that matter, and it wouldn't have made any difference! Lucy was now totally into sucking Lauren's big clit and she could tell that Lauren was about to blow her load because she was trying to push her whole cunt into Lucy's hot little mouth! All at once Lauren's hips bucked up, and accompanied by a long low moan, she had a brutally hard orgasm all over Lucy's face!

The two girls lay on the bed not moving so much as a muscle, with Lucy's face still resting on Lauren's pussy. Lauren smiled as she got up and began putting her clothes back on, realising she could have some fun with her abnormal clit and could fuck anyone she wanted to get herself off.


	2. Abi Branning

Lauren stared out of her window out on to Albert Square and raised a smile for the first time in weeks as she watched her sister, Abi kissing her boyfriend Jay on the street corner. The young girl reminded her so much of herself that it was both eerie and amusing.

Abi had the same angelic face and blonde hair, the same developing body retaining a girlish quality while moving towards womanhood, she even wore a school skirt short enough to annoy their parents and tantalise Jay. Abi let the boy put a hand on one of her budding breasts through the thin material of her schoolshirt but recoiled when he tried to slide another up her skirt and angrily pushed him away before storming off down the Street just as Lauren would have done.

Lauren grinned at poor, bemused Jay for a moment before he turned for home clearly perplexed by Abi's rejection, then turned away from the window and sat down.

Abi enter a few moments later, "where's mum and dad" she asked her sister, "out" replied Lauren. Abi stood there for a minute before speaking again. "Good, because I need to talk to you about something, Mum and Dad would just freak if I asked them so please don't tell", Lauren was slightly worried. "Sure, I guess, sit down and tell me what's up" she said patting the sofa, Abi sat down.

"So are ye still seeing Jay then?" Lauren asked, Abi scowled then shrugged. "After today I don't know, either I'll dump him or he'll dump me." "Why's that then?" Lauren asked.

"He keeps trying to take things too far if you know what I mean." Abi began, she felt awkward talking about this but Lauren was her sister and she needed to confide in someone. "I know you've gone all the way with boys, Lauren. Do you think I'm being to stubborn with Jay? I mean I haven't even let him fuck me yet."

Lauren smiled then ran a reassuring and affectionate hand through Abi's bobbed hair. "I can't sit here and say you shouldn't do it Abi, but if you do it should be because it's what you want, because you feel ready. And for fuck sake make that horny little sod wear a condom if you do."

The two girls stared at each for a moment then began to giggle. Lauren found herself admiring her sisters which were legs now almost entirely exposed as she sat with her school skirt riding up. After all her recent awakening, sex had been the only thing Lauren could think about, but she was surprised to find herself suddenly very aroused as her sister explained her problem. "Jesus." she thought to herself "You really are getting desperate; she's your sister for fuck sake."

"I suppose I'm worried about making a fool of myself if I do it, I mean I wouldn't know where to start." Abi said. "Would you mind telling me a few things Lauren?" Lauren's heart began to race at the prospect of discussing sex with Abi. "Well what do you want to know Abs?" she asked.

Abi smiled awkwardly. "Well Jay showed me his dick once and it's quite big..." "Lucky you." smirked Lauren. Abi blushed and tapped her playfully on the arm. "Stop it. I suppose I was wondering if it would hurt." "It'll hurt the first time yeah but you get used to it." Lauren confirmed. "Will I bleed and stuff?" Abi asked worriedly.

Lauren hesitated for a moment, she felt bad about manipulating her vulnerable young sister but she now had the raging hots for her and sensed an opportunity. "You will, unless you've done some preparation." Lauren said.

"Preparation?" Abi said looking bemused. "Like what?" "Well I hope this isn't too personal but do you finger yourself?" Lauren asked. Abi looked sheepish then shook her head. "Not really, I share a room with you don't I, so it's a bit difficult, but I did manage it once" Lauren smiled, Abi sounded so much like her it was uncanny.

"Masturbation isn't dirty, don't worry about that, it just gets girls ready for sex. I promise you if you masturbate regularly you won't find sex half as painful." Abi looked thoughtful; Lauren could see she was winning her round. "But I don't even really know if I did it properly." she said.

Lauren considered this for a moment, her pussy was now dripping with anticipation but she was worried about how Abi would react to her next suggestion. "I could show you if you like." Abi looked taken aback and uncertain. "What you mean like fuck yourself in front of me? That'd be a bit weird wouldn't it?"

Lauren shrugged. "I learned everything I know about sex from Lucy, we always just looked on it as learning, there's nothing else to it." She stared intently at Abi; sure her sister shared her own mix of repression and curiousty where sex was concerned. Abi considered for a moment, she did need to know this stuff and she trusted Lauren; there wasn't really anything that weird about it. "Alright, I suppose you could show me if you don't mind." she finally said.

Lauren smiled trying not to let her secret delight show too much. She unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down before lowering her white panties to expose her landing strip to a transfixed Abi. Her sisters eyes widened even further as Lauren opened her legs slightly exposing the pink folds of her pussy and slid three fingers into the already moist opening.  
"You can get three in there? I could only get two in!" Abi exclaimed in amazement

Lauren nodded through gasps "Of course you will sweetie and you can probably get at least two fingers in if you try. Why don't you give it a go?" Abi looked coy. "I can't touch myself in front of you." "Why not, I'm doing it? How can something that feels this good be so bad?" Lauren reasoned.

Abi considered as she watched her sister gasping and rolling her eyes with pleasure. She looked up to Lauren and was realised she was starting to feel slightly attracted to her, it freaked her out. Not wanting to look like a kid she decided to join in. "Alright I'll give it a go." she said.

Lauren smiled widely and glanced out of the corner of her eye as Abi reached up her skirt and pulled off her white, cotton panties. Lauren's progress towards orgasm was aided by the sight of the garments sliding down Abi's thin, milky white legs before her young pupil spread them exposing her extremely tight twat.

"Like this?" Abi said staring at the experienced Lauren's intense fingering and trying to emulate it by sliding two fingers into the restricted space between her pussy lips. Lauren nodded then let out a moan as the sight of her innocent young charge crudely masturbating herself helped her reach a sticky climax.

Abi remained silent and unmoved as she slid her fingers in and out, she starred at Lauren as she licked her fingers clean and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Ugh Lauren that's disgusting!" she exclaimed pulling her fingers out of her expanding but still bone dry cunt.

"Don't be silly Abi, you should always let a boy lick your pussy if her wants to." Lauren replied calmly. Abi considered for a moment. "Really?" she asked thoughtfully "Well nothing's happening to me when I put my fingers in there, I must be doing it wrong."

Lauren smiled, sensing another emerging opportunity. "You're going too fast and you're not reaching the right parts of your pussy..." She paused for a moment wondering about Abi's reaction to her next suggestion. "Why don't you let me finger you then you'll know how to do it properly and how it should feel."

Abi considered, she was worried about being made to look foolish and not being prepared for sex and part of her was very aroused by the idea of Lauren touching her, though she was still struggling to admit it to herself. No one had to know she decided, it could just be between her and Lauren...she needed to know how it felt, needed to be prepared. Lauren supressed a smile as Abi sat back down and opened her legs again. "Alright but this doesn't mean I'm a lesbian or anything right?" Abi said firmly. Lauren nodded and sat down beside Abi.

Lauren was trembling with anticipation as she glanced at her sisters tantalising opening. "Now brace yourself Abi, this will be pretty mind-blowing the first time." she warned, despite her manipulative mood she did want to take care of Abi. Abi started to gasp and sigh with delight then shock as soon as Lauren slid two fingers inside her. "Ohhh, Lauren It feels..." Abi broke off and let out a yelp as Lauren skilfully found the most sensitive parts of her tender cunt.

"It feels nice doesn't it?" Lauren said smiling. Abi nodded emphatically through grunts and gasps before letting out a scream as she experienced her first orgasm at the hands of the least likely person before this afternoon. "Just relax and enjoy it." Lauren said reassuringly as she parted Abi's pussy lips and slid two fingers inside her sibling, intensifying the speed and force of her fingering this time to heighten Abi's pleasure and make her second climax even louder and stickier.

Finally the red-faced Abi, beads of sweat trickling down her forehead could take no more and Lauren slid her two liquid covered fingers out of her. She held them up to the reluctant youngsters mouth who finally relented after a reassuring nod from Lauren and she slid them sensually into Abi's mouth, smiling as her young pupil licked them clean, savouring the sweet taste of her own pussy juice.

Lauren was ready to explode with desire and suddenly thought of a plan to complete Abi's corruption and education. "You look very hot Abi, would you like a drink?" she said softly."Yes please." murmured Abi, her head spinning from what had just taken place and her tight pussy throbbing from its first exploration by unfamiliar fingers. Lauren smiled to herself as she stood up, stepping out of her panties and jeans to expose her naked bottom half to a transfixed Abi.

She returned after a moment with two bottles of vodka ice and handed one to the her still shocked sister. "I'm not allowed to drink alcohol." Abi said. Lauren smiled. "Well I won't tell anyone Abi. It can be our little secret, like everything else this afternoon." Abi smiled nervously then nodded and took a few gulps of the vodka. She scolded herself inside for being so childish in front of Lauren.

"So how did that feel then?" Lauren said. "It was really nice after I got over the weirdness." Abi said, grimacing slightly at the bitter taste of the vodka but then boldly took another gulp. "But I still don't feel like I know what it would be like if Jay put his cock inside me." Lauren smiled as the next stage of her programme fell perfectly into place.

"Well..." she began before swallowing down the last of her drink to leave the bottle empty. "There are other things you can put in there apart from fingers you know." Abi looked curious then wide eyed as Lauren casually slid the bottle as far inside her as it would go then began to push it in and out. "The shape and thickness of the bottle will give you a pretty good idea what a cock feels like." Lauren said before starting to moan and gasp.

Abi swallowed down the last of her drink in one go, mainly for Dutch courage, then glanced uncertainly at the empty bottle. Again a reassuring nod from Lauren was enough to convince her and she gently slid the bottle into her tight but accommodating twat. She watched Lauren intently, partly to follow her example and partly because she enjoyed watching her beautiful, half naked sister masturbate with a bottle.

As she too began to become stimulated by the thick, cold bottle Abi decided to let go of her inhibitions and allowed her knickers drop from around her ankles to the floor before unbuttoning and discarding her skirt so that she too was naked from the waist down. Lauren, who was already on the verge of orgasm, let out a scream as she watched Abi descend further into debauchery and decided it was time to take things a stage further.

She pulled the bottle out of herself and removed her remaining clothing and, naked, moved beside Abi who was now too lost in pleasuring herself to notice Lauren's close proximity. Lauren wasn't sure the younger girl even felt her start to unbutton her white shirt and take it off nor unhook her bra to reveal her beautiful breasts and leaving her naked but if she did she was not about to resist.

Encouraged, Lauren titled her head and planted a tender kiss on Abi's lips, her sibling opened her eyes and stared deeply at Lauren for a moment then broke into an excited smile and returned her kiss. They then exploded into a series of more passionate kisses as the floodgates opened, Abi quickly getting over her shock at having Lauren's tongue thrust into her mouth and sliding hers inside the other girls mouth as they locked lips. Lauren also put her hand on the one Abi was using to thrust the bottle in and out of her cunt and pulled it away before continuing to pleasure Abi with the bottle herself as her sisters squeals of agony and delight were muffled by passionate kisses.

Neither girl could quite believe the course events had taken but they were both equally determined to see it through to its natural end. Lauren continued to take the lead gently pushing Abi down on to the sofa and continuing to stimulate her young protégé with the bottle but breaking their passionate kiss so she could sit astride her. Abi stared up in wonder at the beautiful Lauren, admiring her magnificent figure and willing the experience to continue as long as possible.

Lauren continued to penetrate Abi with the bottle eliciting increasingly loud squeals of ecstasy but also lowered herself down so that their naked bodies were pressed together and resumed their passionate kisses. Abi did her best to contain herself but feeling Lauren's naked body pressed against hers and the continual thrusts of the bottle into her ever more accommodating cunt sent her over the edge into an orgasm that she feared most of the Square might have heard.

Lauren broke away from the kiss and withdrew the bottle while Abi got her breath back. They both glanced down at Abi's pussy glistening with fluid, Lauren smiled at Abi for a moment then, after a few more tender kisses, she worked her way down her young sister shapely body kissing her sensually on the neck then suckling her perky nipples before settling between Abi's legs and bobbing her head between them then snaking her tongue inside Abi's sodden lips and tickling the folds of her previously unexplored pussy. Abi shuddered and gasped with delight, rolling her head in ecstasy as Lauren expertly ate her out. "Ohh Lauren...Ohh it's too much..." she murmured as she had her first experience of oral sex.

Lauren ignored Abi's half-hearted plea, greedily lapping up the sweet juice and savouring her sisters yelps of delight as the tip of her tongue touched another sensitive part of Abi's cunt. If Lauren thought her sister was going to end it there she was wrong. Abi ordered her to stop and spread her legs.

Lauren was nervous but enthralled at what was about to happen and gasped in delight as Abi worked two fingers into her vagina then withdrew them and rammed the vodka bottle inside her. She eased any guilt about Lauren's groans of pain by tenderly kissing her neck, stroking her hair and whispering into her ear how beautiful she was.

After her unexpected assault, Lauren needed time to soothe her swollen cunt, so Abi left her naked on the sofa while she cleaned her. As she lay there, contemplating what had occurred that afternoon and where it might lead; Lauren's mobile phone went off. She started then slowly picked it up from the coffee table and answered it.

"Lauren, it's your father, where are you?" Max said. Lauren was taken aback at first to hear her father's voices after what had just happened but she took a deep breath; she knew her dad would pick up on anything in her voice.

"Oh hi Dad I'm still at home, Abi got back about an hour ago" Lauren gasped as she felt a hand between her legs and looked up to see Abi smiling mischievously. Lauren shook her head but Abi continued her progress towards her sister's pussy and slid two fingers back inside. "Oh she's fi- aaah" Lauren began but was cut off midsentence as she murmured with pleasure. Lauren though quickly and hung up on their father before he could pick up any more of her moans of pleasure.

"Are you mad? What if Dad figures out what we're up to?" Lauren snapped. Abi shrugged. "Who gives a fuck?" Abi grinned. Lauren looked shocked at how far Abi had 'turned'. They both broke out in giggles and began to kiss again as Abi fingered Lauren to another climax. Abi told Lauren she had she'd run a bath for her and Lauren.

Lauren wandered into the bathroom a few minutes later to find her sister already in the bubble bath looking as mouth-watering as ever. "I want to see how far you've come Abi." Lauren said provocatively. "It's time for you to show me what you've learned."

Abi nodded and nervously as Lauren climbed into the bath, sitting opposite Abi for a moment then sliding up in front of her. Abi took a deep breath and moved in for a kiss, awkwardly touching Lauren's lips at first but quickly finding her stride and eventually showering the older sibling with passionate kisses. She followed this up by rubbing Lauren's already perky nipples between her fingers then breaking the kiss to suckle each of them.

Abi's most nerve-wracking moment approached next as she prepared to finger Lauren, she worried about whether she would be able to bring her experienced teacher to any kind of climax but after a bit of awkward fumbling she eventually found that three fingers in just the right spots brought groans of satisfaction from Lauren. Abi, her confidence now sky high by fucking Lauren with a shampoo bottle over the side of the bath and greedily eating both her pussy and anus clean before the bathwater beat her to it.

Afterwards they lay in each other's arms in the bath occasionally sharing tender kisses and caressing each other's wet, naked bodies. "So do you feel ready to fuck Jay now?" Lauren asked. "You bet" Abi giggled as she got out of the bath and slipped her dressing grown on, "thank for your help sis that was amazing" with that Abi left her sister to clean herself up.

As she entered her room and sat down on the bed Abi suddenly fell really horny, she looked down at her slit and realised her clit and lips were puffed up. "What the fuck?" she said aloud before reaching for her phone and calling Jay.

Abi's story will continue in Abi Branning's Fuck-fest


End file.
